


this is it, we are gold

by anserpina



Series: magic all around us [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anserpina/pseuds/anserpina
Summary: In their final year at Hogwarts: the core four study for exams, Keith explores Lance’s home, and they make a little home of their own in each other.// Written for Klance Month 2018 //





	this is it, we are gold

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i’m giving the fic version of grammy speeches but i just want to say, truly, from the bottom of my heart: thank you to everyone who has ever read this series. it’s been a labor of love and i’m honored to share it with you.
> 
> there’s some spanish in here and since i’m not latinx there might be some mistakes. if you see anything wrong, feel free to leave me a comment and i’ll change it! everything that is in spanish is in italics, and is translated in the end note. 
> 
> also i use a lot of commas. sorry for that.
> 
> title from: youarefire by lany

It was hard to imagine a better place to spend summer break than stretched out on the feathery soft white sand of Playa Varadero.

 

Adam would have pretended to be offended if he had said that out loud. Shiro might have been _actually_ offended, because in his mind, their trip to Niagara Falls last year had been the perfect “family” vacation.

 

“I don’t… like water,” Keith had admitted after the trip. “Never have. I hate getting splashed. The best part of the trip was when Adam accidentally pushed that lady into the salad bar and she spilled like, every type of dressing.”

 

“Oh god, her face,” Adam wheezed. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his third cup of coffee in the past hour with tears in his eyes. “She wanted me dead. You could see it in those old granny eyes of hers.”

 

“You’re both terrible people,” Shiro replied, though he was smiling too. “I can’t believe I married such a troublemaker.”

 

Keith grinned from the island counter. “Yeah, that was my thing, Adam. Now I have to get a new thing. Thanks a lot.”

 

And really, he should have known better than to tease Adam. He saw the grin spread wide across his brother-in-law’s face and tensed. “Alright,” he said. “I hereby name thee ‘Resident Disaster Gay’ of the Shirogane/Elsammak-Althani household. You’re welcome.”

 

He choked on his own coffee so hard that Shiro had to lean over and clap his back lightly. “What? Why?”

 

Adam scoffed. He rocked back in his chair, a teasing smirk glued to his face. “Takashi told me about your patronus changing. Sounds pretty gay if you ask me,” he said simply. He poured his fourth cup of coffee and took a sip.

 

Keith glared at Shiro accusingly. “I can’t even trust my own brother,” he sighed. He added two more sugars into his already sweet coffee and sipped it carefully before he shrugged. “Whatever. The point is that I don’t like water. End of story.”

 

Lance had not accepted this when Keith told him. “Nope. Not happening. There’s no way in hell that _my_ boyfriend doesn’t like water.”

 

“Well I don’t,” he insisted. “Maybe I was a cat in a past life or something but I just don’t like it!”

 

“You just,” Lance trailed off and stared at the shoreline. He pushed a hand through his wet hair, frustrated, and for a moment Keith stopped breathing. By the time his breath came back, Lance was shaking his head. “You just need to be properly introduced to the water.”

 

A beat of silence and then, “What the fuck does that mean?” He grinned at the serious look on his boyfriend’s face. “Do you want me to go shake the hand it doesn’t have or something?”

 

Lance nudged his shoulder in annoyance. “Don’t be a smartass, babe. Come on, we’ll go slow! Just up to our thighs!” He linked their hands together and pulled Keith to his feet before yanking him towards the ocean.

 

And maybe he _was_ the token disaster gay because after twenty minutes of wading through the practically clear water with Lance, he was starting to really like it. He pulled them farther out, pulling on his boyfriend’s waist with an impatient sigh and laughed at his responding smile.

 

Everything about Varadero just seemed… better. Maybe it was the island air, or the fresh fruit that Lance’s mom was constantly cutting up for snacks, or maybe it was the to die for cuban food that they had every night, spread out in the grass under the wide leaves of the palm trees in the yard. Once Lance’s mom found out that Keith liked her pineapple pastelitos, there always seemed to be a plate of them on hand.

 

(He ate all of them, of course.)

 

It took him until his last full day in Varadero to figure out why he liked Varadero so much. Lance had wanted to spend the day sightseeing like “actual tourists, Keith, it will be fun” which had led to them waiting for a free rowboat at the docks of Parque Josone. “Are you sure this is okay?” Lance bit his lip worriedly. “I mean, it’s perfectly safe! But you only got over your fear of water like, yesterday, so if it’s too much-”

 

“Lance, chill.” He placed a hand on his arm reassuringly. “It’s fine. And I wasn’t scared of the water, I just wasn’t its number one fan.” When his boyfriend still looked nervous, Keith sighed. He leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder and watched the couples and families rowing out on the small oasis. “It sounds like fun,” he said quietly. He reached out to slip his hand in Lance’s own. “Promise you’ll save me if we tip over,” he joked.

 

Lance looked over just in time to catch the teasing grin Keith wore. “I’ll do my best. You’re looking at Varadero’s best lifeguard, thirteen years in a row,” he proclaimed proudly.

 

“Lance!” There was a girl waving at them from the other end of the dock. She was beautiful in the same way that a lot of the girls that he had seen in Varadero were: long brown hair that was braided, brown skin that glowed from the warm sun of the island, and bright blue eyes the color of the clear sky. She gave them a full smile when she stopped in front of them, her teeth straight and perfectly white, unsurprisingly. She faced Lance, and Keith almost wanted to laugh at how similar they looked. They could pass for siblings.

 

 _They could be exes,_ he thought and he quickly pushed that thought away.

 

“Laura!” Lance exclaimed. He pulled her into a tight hug, nearly lifting her off the ground. “ _Qué bola, prima?_ ”

 

“ _Lo mismo de siempre,_ ” she replied with a shrug. Laura turned to look at Keith for a second, taking in his adidas joggers and white t-shirt, and then leaned closer to Lance. “ _Ese amigo es tremendo mangon,_ ” she said in a hushed voice.

 

Lance laughed loudly, making both Laura and Keith jump. “ _Amigo._ ” He shook his head. “Laura, this is my boyfriend, Keith. Keith, meet Laura. We were co-lifeguards for a few years before she decided to go to school in the States.” He pouted slightly. Laura rolled her eyes. “Leaving me all alone to teach the toddler swim class. A real friend,” he said with a faux sniffle.

 

“Your _boyfriend_ ,” she lifted her eyebrow at the word, “exaggerates. As usual. He was more than capable of handling a few kids.” She leaned towards Keith, her hair brushing his shoulder lightly. “I’m the only non-McClain who knows his secret,” she whispered.

 

“Not the only one,” he replied with a smile. “Although I have the same secret so I don’t really think I count.”

 

“Really?” Her eyes lit up. “Amazing… Lance used to make things float when we were kids. I think it’s so cool.” She looked Keith up and down and then met his gaze head on. “So you go to that school, too?”

 

Keith nodded. “We meet on the first day and were friends ever since then.” He frowned and waved his hand nonchalantly. “And, you know. Together.”

 

“Oh, I can imagine,” Laura replied. She poked an elbow into Lance’s side and laughed at his grimace. “This guy was always scarily good at getting people to love him.” She must have realized where Keith’s mind instantly went, because she quickly backtracked. “Not me, though, it was never like that between us. More of a…”

“Sibling relationship,” Lance interjected. “Laura used to team up with Vee and Rachel to prank me. Like I said, some friend, am I right?” He was smiling as he said it, the look on his face filled with fondness. “So what are you doing here?” he asked her.

 

“Oh! I work here. Just for the summer, make some extra money. I’m a junior in college now so any way to make money is good with me.”

 

Lance perked up a bit. “Hey, that’s awesome. We wanted to go for a row.” He smiled sweetly at her, the same way he smiled at Pidge when he needed homework help. “Do you think you can snag us a boat?”

 

Laura stared at him for a couple of seconds and then shrugged. “Sure, you can go on the next one. Follow me,” she said. She walked back down the dock, both boys following behind her quickly.

 

Another boat had arrived just as they reached the loading dock. “Alright, lovebirds. I’ll skip the song and dance because I know Lance already knows how to row. Have fun.” She waited for them to get in before smiling at them both. “Keith, it was awesome to meet you. Lance, call me, _asere_. It will literally take you three seconds hit ‘Call’ on that phone always glued to your hand.”

 

“The phone works both ways, Laura! Talk to you later,” he called out as the began to drift away. “Man, it was good to see her. I didn’t even realize but it has been years since we last spoke.”

 

“She seems to really love you,” Keith replied. _Everyone_ that they ran into seemed to really love Lance. Not that he could blame them, of course, but it was nice to see how many friends and family members he had to come home to. And then it hits him: that was what he loved about Varadero. Not the sun, or the beach, or Mama McClain’s pastelitos (though they were at the top of the list). It was Lance, and the way he was able to find something to connect to inside of everyone he knew.

 

It wasn’t Varadero that felt like home. It was Lance. Anywhere in the world would feel like home, so long as he was at Keith’s side.

 

Lance was still talking through Keith’s revelation. “It’s great being surrounded by the people that I love,” he said happily. There was a pleased thrum running through him, making him both relaxed and bubbly at the same time. “It grounds me in a way. Gives me something to hold on to, you know what I mean?”

 

Keith looked at the bluish green color of the oasis. He compared it to his boyfriend’s eyes, the brightest blue he’s ever known, and it dulled in comparison. He pulled his eyes from the water to meet the other boy’s eyes, and he nodded slowly. “Yeah,” he said quietly. He gently placed his hand over Lance’s, relishing the squeeze of their hands locking together. Keith looked down at their hands and smiled softly. “I think I know what you mean.”

 

* * *

 

“There’s way too many charms to conjure fire. I’ll never be able to remember all of these,” Pidge huffed. She threw herself into one of the oversized armchairs wearily. She let out a groan as her back stretched before she covered her face with her small hands. “Can we take a break?”

 

“I’m surprised you cracked before I did,” came a muffled voice. Somewhere between morning and mid-afternoon, Keith had slipped from the armchair across from her onto the hard marble floor. He had stolen one of the large emerald green pillows from the couch and had collapsed on top of it, his face pressing into it uncomfortably. “I was going to hold out for another hour.”

 

Pidge snorted from beneath her hands. “That’s a goddamn lie and you know it, Kogane.” She heard a quiet chuckle from the floor. She forced herself to stand up and pressed one foot to her friend’s back gently. “Let’s go get some food,” she suggested.

 

“Not hungry.” He had yet to look at her. Instead, he pulled the blanket off the couch and draped it over his head. “It’s only been like a month since school started!” he groaned. “Who schedules exams this early in the semester?”

 

“Coran,” Pidge supplied. “He wants us to be ready for our NEWT’s in May. So more exams and stricter grading.” She frowned unhappily, her arms crossed sullenly. “Supposedly, if we get lower than an E on these exams they’re going to make us retake them until we manage to earn an E.”

 

Keith let out a noise that sounded a little like he was laughing and crying at the same time. “I give up,” he replied sadly. “Can I just lay here through exam week?”

 

She grimaced at his question. It was definitely tempting… they each had about five exams this week and her own desire to hide was growing stronger every time she chanced a glance at her Astronomy textbook. “Sorry, dude. If I have to sit my exams then so do you.” She tried to pull the blanket off of her friend, but it wouldn’t budge. Keith was gripping the blanket for dear life.

 

His head peeked out from under the blanket enough for her to see him raise one eyebrow. He shoved at her leg with a frustrated groan and rolled as far away from her as he could. “Let me sleep, Pidgeon. I’ve been balancing potion measurements all morning and my brain hurts.” He pulled the blanket up and over his head again.

 

She rolled her eyes fondly and tapped his head with her foot. “And food will help with that! You need to trust me. Come on… I’ll snag an extra blackberry mini pie just for you.” She smirked, well aware that the Hogwarts kitchen’s mini pies were the best way to convince him to come along.

 

His eyes perked up a bit despite his desire to stay bundled on the Slytherin common room floor. Eventually he sighed, rising from his fort to his feet. “Deal,” he said. “Grab me a chocolate scone and I’ll even do your Herbology essay.” He walked towards the common room door purposefully, not waiting for Pidge to catch up.

“Really?” she asked. He tensed at the mischievous smile on her face. “Okay, deal. I hope you know all two hundred and ten poisonous plants used to make antidotes,” she said.

 

Keith stopped in his tracks right as he reached the door. “Wait. _That’s_ your essay?” he asked with horror. “Oh hell no, I’m not doing tha-”

 

“A deal’s a deal,” Pidge insisted. She yanked open the door and gestured for Keith to catch up. “Let’s go, slowpoke. I’ve got some pastries to snag.”

 

* * *

 

“How many dittany leaves are used to make Essence of Dittany?” Keith asked. He held the flashcard he was reading from so close to his face that his nose was brushing it slightly. He peered over the card to stare at Lance. “You know this. I know that you know this.”

 

He _did_ know this. He had been the only one in his class to successfully make Essence of Dittany- he had even snuck a peek at Keith’s cauldron and added an ingredient that he had forgotten. Lance squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. He could practically see the words printed in his textbook floating in front of him… but despite that, he couldn’t remember the answer. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders tighter as the chill of October made him shiver and buried his head into the warm fleece. “Nine?” he asked, his voice muffled but still loud enough for Keith to hear.

 

“Was that a guess?”

 

Lance lifted his head blearily. “Yeah.”

 

“Well, it’s right.” Keith tossed the card towards Lance with a grin. “See, you know the answers. Even when you think you don’t.”

 

It was times like these- when night had fallen, exhausted students had all retired to their dorms, and it was just the two of them studying next to the fire in the Common Room- that Lance felt how lucky he was to have Keith. He had a habit of pushing himself well past his limits when it came to studying. More often than not, his boyfriend would walk down the stairs from the dorms and shake him awake from where he was sat, drooling slightly on his books, and force him to bed. And sometimes, when Lance’s way too loud insecurities still gnawed at him, Keith would go to their room, pull the comforter from his bed and wrap it around them both. That was what had happened on this night: he had looked at Lance, slumped over the table in the corner and had returned a few minutes later with the comforter, his hand held out as he waited patiently for the other boy to grab it and walk over to the couch with him. _You can read up on fungi or whatever and cuddle at the same time, you know,_ Keith had said as he flopped on the couch.

 

Which was, you know, actually a very good point.

 

That was how they worked. Hunk had joked about it one morning at breakfast, when Lance had finally yanked Keith out of bed and towards some actual sustenance (because he would choose sleep over food, if given the choice). Keith had stood to go talk to Pidge at the Slytherin table about an assignment from Thace and had left the seat available for the Hufflepuff to slide into. “Good to see you both made it to breakfast,” he teased.

 

“Believe me, it was not easy. Keith’s stubborn whining is adorable right up to the moment he kicks you,” he rubbed his arm as he remembered the jolt of pain of the hit. “He’s got good aim even in his sleep.”

 

Hunk laughed at the grimace on his friend’s face. “I’ll bet. It’s sweet of you to care though,” he replied. “You two are always so in tune to each other.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know. Keith makes sure you sleep so you don’t pass out in the middle of walking, you make sure he eats before class. He brings you coffee before Advanced Herbology and you bring an extra sweater to Transfiguration because that room is cold and Keith always forgets to grab his own.” He smiled and snagged one of the blueberries from Keith’s plate, popping it into his mouth. “It’s like the two of you put together makes one whole, functional person.” He grabbed another blueberry from the plate. “You complete each other, I guess.”

 

 _You complete each other_. It was something that Lance hadn’t really noticed until his friend had said it- and now he couldn’t get it out of his head. He looked at his boyfriend: he had fallen asleep during their study session, one red sock poking from under the blanket, the other pushed under Lance’s leg. His hair was a mess, even more than usual because of the way his head was tilted to rest on the back of the couch. The flashcards were strewn across the blanket, some of them on the floor from where they had fallen and both of them had been too comfortable and lazy to pick them up. Keith had an early class- Divination in Practice at eight am- yet here he was at two in the morning, helping Lance study for a test he didn’t have until four days later.

 

Complete, his brain whispered. He felt warmth seep through him at the thought and he agreed silently.

 

You love him, his heart reminded him. One peek at Keith’s hand, still holding his own, and Lance nodded sleepily. His eyes were slipping shut as he laid his own head against the plush arm of the couch.

 

Marry him, they said together, and then everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

When Lance woke up, he was in his bed. The comforter that had been wrapped around them the night before had been pulled up to his shoulders. The bed next to his was empty and the flashcards he had spent two hours making were on the nightstand next to him, bound and tied with a neat bow. His glasses, which had been pushed against his face when he had fallen asleep, were now resting beside the notecards. The window that had definitely been open was closed, and an extra blanket that was not his had been placed over him as he slept.

 

He looked around at the empty room and then at the clock on the nightstand. The numbers blurred together but eventually cleared up enough for him to make out the time. 8:07 am. Someone- and really, there was only one person it could have been- had taken the time to carry him from the couch to his bed _and_ had cleaned up his notes and books before leaving for class. Hunk’s words thrummed through his mind again as he laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. The tender, warm feeling was back, and it wasn’t going away, even as sleep threatened to overtake him again. He thought of all of times when he had leaned on his partner in some way, and all the ways that he had leaned back on Lance. The warm feeling solidified into something stronger as the same thought from the night before crept back into his head, this time with blinding clearness.

 

He was going to marry Keith.

 

* * *

 

Hunk, to his credit, only seemed mildly surprised by his decision.

 

“When?” He asked. He touched his wand to the toad sitting on the table in front of him and stared at it intently. It blinked at him, and when it didn’t change, he let out a low groan.

 

The toad’s eyes blinked in Lance’s direction when he answered. “Don’t know. I haven’t asked yet.” He took a sip of the smoothie in his hand and shrugged. “It’s not like I’ve proposed before so… I’m not really sure how to go about it.”

 

“Well, I’m happy for you, man!” He beamed at Lance. “Are you going to ask the Shiroganes for permission?” Hunk muttered something under his breath and frowned when the toad just blinked back at him. He sighed in defeat before gently picking it up and placing it back in the small box sitting on the table.

 

Lance considered the question with a quiet hum. “Should I? As much as Keith loves the Shiroganes, he doesn’t really consider them his parents, you know? His parents left all the money they had in his name so they never really had to support him. And he’s stayed at Shiro and Adam’s place during holiday break for the last few years.” He tapped his straw against his hand thoughtfully. His eyes widened as he turned to look at Hunk. “Wait. Do you think I have to ask Shiro?”

 

His friend snorted. He leaned over and sipped a bit of his smoothie curiously before frowning. “Mango? Ugh. I thought it was banana. But yeah, you probably should. If anyone is going to object to you two getting engaged it would be Shiro. His opinion is the only one that matters, really.” He leaned back, a thoughtful look on his face. “I don’t think he’ll object though. He always liked you.”

 

“Yeah, maybe as a teammate, Hunk! But is he going to think I’m good enough to marry his brother?” He could hear the slight panic rise in his voice and forced himself to breathe. “No, you’re probably right. I mean, he thinks I’m good enough to date Keith. Marriage is just that but… forever.” He fell back in the chair as he smiled. “Wow. Is it weird that I’m not scared by the idea of being with Keith forever?”

 

Hunk stood up, carefully lifting the toad box as he did so. He tucked it under his arm and turned to look at Lance with a small smile. “No,” he said. “I think that means that you’re sure.”

 

* * *

 

~~_Dear_ ~~

~~_Hi_ ~~

 

_Shiro,_

 

_It’s been a while since we talked. Looking for a bit of guidance… Meet me at the Hog’s Head? Tuesday. After curfew. I’ll be using Vee’s gift._

 

_Lance_

 

 

 

_Dear Lance,_

 

_You’re acting kind of weird, but sure. I’ll see you there- And don’t get caught. I can’t cover for you like I used to._

 

_Also, see if you can find some Quick-Relief River Gel in the Infirmary. Kosmo pulled his wing while flying and i’m all out of it._

 

_\- TS_

 

_(He used the last of it on himself. That bird is a biter.) - Adam_

 

* * *

 

Lance could feel his legs shake as he walked over the brittle leaves strewn along the cobblestone path. He approached the Hog’s Head with trepidation, admittingly taking smaller steps than necessary considering he was completely invisible. He hadn’t backed down on his decision to propose to Keith- he was still very much determined to do so. But the idea of Shiro, the person who he idolized and Keith emulated, not wanting him to marry his little brother? That thought had him considering turning back around and sneaking back into his bed.

 

He looked at the watch on his hand and sighed. While Keith loved to drag him for his overly obsessive study habits, he was just as nervous about the NEWT exams as Lance was, and had taken up some late night help from their Advanced Potions professor. The Auror-hopeful wasn’t the best in Potions, so they scheduled one extra lesson a week: Tuesday nights from 10pm until 12am.

 

Which meant Lance was running on limited time. Because if his boyfriend figured out that he was up to something, he’d find out the truth, one way or another. Lance was a bad liar- and Keith was determined.

 

He slipped through the door to the inn behind a kind-looking older couple, sneaking in swiftly as the door slammed shut. Once inside, he made his way to the bathroom and ripped off the cloak. He shoved it up his sweater (blue, so as not to be recognized by any professors who fancied a drink) and cracked the door open slightly, peeking around for his friend and, hopefully, future brother-in-law.

 

Shiro was sat in a corner table, scrolling on his phone absentmindedly. Lance hadn’t seen him since they left for school, but he looked the same as always: stoic but friendly. Sturdy and reassuring. He had an air about him that made people feel comfortable, and that was probably why he excelled as a healer. He looked around, a slight hint of worry on his face, and Lance took that as his cue to head out.

 

He slid into the booth across from Shiro quickly. “Looking for me?” he teased lightly.

 

“Lance!” Shiro exclaimed. He grinned easily at the younger boy and nodded towards Lance’s slightly puffed out sweater. “I guess Vee’s cloak is still holding up, huh?”

 

Lance scoffed. “Barely. I’m glad there’s only a few months left because there’s no way it would survive another full school year.” He sipped from the water glass placed in front of him and tapped his long fingers against the edge of the table nervously. “So,” he drawled. “You’re probably wondering why I asked you here…”

 

“I have my suspicions,” he replied. He didn’t let Lance pause to wonder what he was thinking- instead, he said, “But, please continue.”

 

Briefly, he wonders if it’s too late to back out. He reaches for an excuse, anything that would be worthy of making Shiro come see him on a random weeknight, and comes up empty-handed. “Oh-kay,” he stuttered. “I… uh. Well. You know, how you and Adam… like… love each other? And stuff?” Oh god, this was not going well. “I mean, you love each other. Period. And that’s great, that’s how love should be?” He phrased it like a question. Shiro raised one eyebrow, but nodded. “Yeah! Well, that’s how I feel about Keith.” He searched for a better way to explain his sentiments, but again, his mouth moved faster than his brain did. “Okay, so think of Adam, like picture Adam, but it’s not Adam, it’s Keith-”

 

“I’d rather not,” Shiro muttered. His eyes were wide but he was smiling slightly, and Lance could feel himself sweating a little more.

 

“Oh my god, not like that. Ah… uh. This isn’t going how I meant for it to go,” he admitted with a sigh.

 

“Lance?” Shiro reached out with his prosthetic hand. He paused for only a second before he placed it on top of Lance’s own. The movement stilled his fingers that had been thrumming on the wooden table nervously throughout his rambling. “Don’t try to ease me into anything. Just say whatever you want to say,” he suggested, his smile kind and welcoming.

 

“I want to marry Keith,” he said quietly. The words were out of his mouth before he had even decided to say them. He cleared his throat and tried to hide his own surprise. “I want to marry Keith,” he repeated, his voice steadier this time. “And I want your approval before I ask him.”

 

There was a few seconds of silence where Lance considered bolting for the door. But then Shiro’s face broke into a wide grin, and something inside his chest settled a bit. “I knew it!” The older man laughed happily and clapped his hands together excitedly. His reaction was contagious and soon, Lance found it hard to hold back his own happy chuckle.

 

“So…” he prodded. “Is this a yes?”

 

“Oh yeah, wow, yes. Yes, you absolutely have my approval.” His wide grin turned fonder at Lance’s pleased smile. “I’m honored that you’d even ask me. I know… I know I’m not really Keith’s family, so it didn’t even occur to me that you’d want to clear it with me,” he trailed off, dark eyes glued to the wall behind Lance.

 

Now it was his turn to be reassuring. He pulled his hand from under Shiro’s and placed it on his shoulder. “You’re family to him,” he insisted. “That’s all that matters.”

 

Shiro glanced up, his glittering eyes the only sign that he was holding back tears. “Thanks, Lance,” he said. He patted the hand that was resting on his shoulder. “I’m glad that you’ll be part of my family too.”

 

He flushed and yanked his hand back. “Well, I mean, that’s if he says yes. I- I still have to ask Keith,” he replied quickly. “And that… oh god, how am I going to do that?”

 

Shiro grinned again and settled back into his seat. “I might have an idea. If you want my help, that is.”

 

“Shiro,” Lance said seriously. “If you have an idea, I’m all ears.” He glanced at his watch cautiously and frowned. “I only have about an hour before I have to get back, though, so you might want to talk fast.”

 

“Alright then,” Shiro nodded swiftly. “Here’s the plan.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Keith asked for the sixth time in an hour. He was biting his nail unconsciously, something he only did when he was nervous. “I don’t want to impose. I mean, your family is already huge, I’m sure your mom has enough to worry about-”

 

“Of course it’s okay,” Lance said. He grabbed the handle of Keith’s suitcase as the other boy continued to chew his on his nail. “My mom was the one who suggested inviting Shiro and Adam.” Which was sort of a lie- he had mentioned Keith spending Christmas with Shiro and Adam to his mom in the saddest voice he could muster, knowing that her solution would be to invite all three of them to spend Christmas break in Varadero. It was a vital part of the engagement plan that Lance and Shiro had come up with in the Hog’s Head, and it had worked flawlessly. But... it was probably best if Keith didn’t know that. “And like you said, we already have a ton of people coming over. What’s three more?” He hoped that Keith couldn’t hear the stammer of his voice as he walked ahead of him, both suitcases and his boyfriend trailing behind.

 

Keith rushed to catch up with Lance as he walked towards the center of the airport to meet the McClains. He grabbed his own suitcase back and pulled it alongside him as he looped his other arm around Lance’s waist. “You’re right. Your parents are so nice to me,” he said quietly. “I just don’t want to take advantage of that.”

 

Lance’s parents absolutely _adored_ Keith. He had finally introduced them over the summer, and the McClains had taken him in instantly. His mom had doted on him as much as she did with her own children- she had pulled him close within the first five minutes and had ruffled his hair with a big smile before launching into a well-meaning rant about _how skinny he was, pobrecito, you need to eat more_. Lance’s dad had been intrigued by Keith’s experience growing up in the muggle world, and had slipped in questions whenever he could. Both Lance and his mom had tried to stop him from prying, but Keith had been more than happy to explain the workings of the muggle world. “Dad works at the Ministry,” he explained over dinner. “Muggle Involvement. He keeps muggles away from the gates, makes sure we stay hidden. Stuff like that.”

 

Keith had nodded and then turned to Lance’s dad. “The wizards from your department who helped get me settled were some of the nicest people I’ve ever met,” he said.

 

His father had brightened considerably at that and the two of them had talked for an hour about the process of muggle and wizard integration. Lance found it to be kinda lame, but Keith was laughing, and his dad looked happy to talk to someone interested in his work, and the two of them had bonded pretty quickly.

 

His siblings had fun with Keith in their own way, which involved a series of pranks and merciless teasing. Vee and Rachel already knew him from school and had taken to telling embarrassing stories of both Lance and Keith during his time in Varadero. Marco introduced himself the only way an eighteen year old boy knew how: a series of god awful pranks. During Keith’s two week stay, they had both been hit with stink bombs and subjected to Giggle Glue, which caused them to laugh uncontrollably for a few hours. On the last day of their vacation, the two of them teamed up with Rachel and Vee (who had been victims a few times themselves) and had repaid those pranks, five times and beyond.

 

So, yeah. Keith had fit right in with the McClains, something that had only strengthened Lance’s desire to keep him in his life. His family wasn’t the easiest to get along with, so he had been through the roof when Keith had mentioned going back soon to visit and was happy that he seemed to love Varadero as much as Lance did. Having all of his favorite people in one place had been amazing, and he was glad that Shiro and Adam would be there this time to complete the family tree.

 

“My mom sounded so excited to meet Adam and Shiro,” he replied in what he hoped was a casual tone. “Stop worrying so much, Red. You’ll get worry lines at seventeen,” he joked. He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and relaxed a little bit when he got one back. “Hey, I think I see Veronica. Let’s go.”

 

Sure enough, Veronica was waiting just outside the airport doors- along with two of the littest McClains. “Welcome home, little bros.” She yanked them into a tight hug, squeezing the air from their lungs. “I missed you both! Oh, and so did Sylvio and Nadia, so I let them tag along,” she said. Sylvio and Nadia were already shoved in between the three of them, their small hands pulling the boys down to the ground. Lance laughed and lifted Sylvio up, hosting him on his hip so they could talk easier. Keith looked down at Nadia and reached his hand out, smiling when she tentatively grabbed it and held on. Her other hand was holding on to a ragged stuffed bunny with a missing eye with dear life.

 

“Alright kiddos and slightly bigger kiddos,” Veronica yelled.  All four of them protested loudly, but she ignored them. “Let’s get going! Mami is cooking up a storm back at the house and I wanna get home before Marco eats everything.” She grabbed the suitcases and started pulling them towards the black sedan waiting idle a few feet away. Lance and Keith followed her towards the car, sliding into the backseat after the smallest McClains.

 

The ride home was quiet. Sylvio and Nadia fell asleep after the first five minutes, so Veronica and the two students chatted easily for the rest of the twenty minute drive. They complained about exams for most of it while Veronica laughed at their misery. “I am _so_ glad I graduated,” she exhaled. “Being an adult is a lot but I mean, at least there aren’t exams twice a year.” Veronica worked at the Ministry like her dad, snagging an paid internship position in the Magical Artifacts department right after leaving school. “Oh man, Keith! You would have loved to see what they brought in on Friday. Apparently it was a wardrobe that would spew goo for no reason? They had six or seven agents working on it and they still haven’t figured out what it’s bewitched with.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened and he leaned forward, immediately throwing questions at her. Lance leaned back in his seat and watched the interaction quietly. Nadia had slipped downward in her sleep and had her head resting on Keith’s leg, one small hand laid out on his sweatpants as she snored. He hadn’t seemed to notice- or, if he did, he didn’t seem to care in the slightest. It was amazing how quickly Keith had opened up around Lance’s family, even in these little ways, considering how long it had taken him to be comfortable around Lance, Pidge and Hunk. He stared at Nadia’s tiny hand, lost in memories of the past six years. They had been through a lot together, the two of them, and as he listened to Keith and Veronica laugh, he felt a warm surge of happiness at the thought of their own future.

 

The whole family was outside when they arrived, including Shiro and Adam (who had simply apparated to Varadero, unlike Lance and Keith, who were still technically minors and banned from apparating outside of school). After greeting his family, and insisting to his mom that yes, he was definitely eating enough at school, Lance walked over to Shiro and Adam. Keith was still trapped in Lance’s mom’s tight embrace, and he figured this would be the only chance he would get to talk to them, alone. “Hey guys, I’m glad you could make it,” he greeted them.

 

“What like we’d miss Keith’s face when you whip out that ring? Never,” Adam replied. He pulled Lance close, imitating a hug, and slipped a small box into his pocket. “You’re all set, bud. Shiro and I made sure it was perfect before we left the jewlers.”

 

Lance let out a tense breath and smiled at the older couple. “Thanks, guys. I don’t know how i would have managed to get it here without you. If my mom had seen it, the whole family would know by dinner, I swear.”

 

Shiro grinned and looked over at Lance’s mother, who still had Keith trapped, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as they talked. “She’s a wonderful woman. Adam and I barely had enough time to dust ourselves off before she launched into how sweet Keith was, and how you could tell he was raised by kind people.”

 

“And Shiro almost cried, don’t leave that out, babe! I swear he’s getting more sentimental every year, it’s amazing, really,” Adam teased. He peeked towards Keith, who was now free of Mama McClain and was making his way over. “Baby bird incoming, twelve o’clock. Act natural.”

 

He laughed just as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. “Miss me?” Keith asked, smiling sweetly Lance turned his head.

 

“Actually, yeah, I kinda did,” he admitted. “Apparently my mom said such nice things about you that Shiro cried.”

 

“No way,” Keith rolled his eyes at his brother. “You’re turning into a middle aged dad right before my very eyes. What’s next? Playing catch in the backyard?”

 

Shiro huffed as Adam laughed. He waved a hand at them and frowned. “Laugh all you want. You’ll see when you have your own annoying kid to take care of.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened for a brief second, but then he let out a laugh. He rested his chin on Lance’s shoulder lightly, unaware of the way he had tensed at Shiro’s comment. “It’ll be fine. We’ll raise the kid to only be a terror when we let you two babysit,” he joked.

 

 _We’ll_. Lance relaxed the second he heard his boyfriend say that. He knew it might mean nothing, but he couldn’t help the relief that sank into his bones. He had been worried about whether he was jumping too soon, considering a future for them Keith might want no part in. Every time he had managed to get some sleep over the last week, he had dreams about proposing, his nerves slipping into his subconscious. In some of the dreams, Keith had said yes almost instantly. In others, he took a little bit of time, unsure about their future. In a few others, he flat out rejected, and those were the ones that terrified him to his core. But the inclusion of Lance in his future child’s life… well. That was a pretty good indication of what his answer might be.

 

He wouldn’t know until he actually asked, though. Shiro and Lance had both suggested Christmas Day, due to the fact that the McClains celebrated on Christmas Eve and it would be better to do it while everyone was distracted. Which meant that he only had three days to think about what he was going to say to the man he wanted to marry.

 

He swallowed thickly, and returned Keith’s smile. He forced the nerves down, tuning back into the other’s conversation.

 

It would be fine. At least, he hoped so.

 

* * *

 

Christmas Eve arrived sooner than expected, and _way_ sooner than Lance would have liked. On the morning of Christmas Eve, he tiptoed into the kitchen, careful not to alert the rest of the sleeping family. His mom stood at the stove, a wooden spoon in her hand as she stirred along to the soft love song playing on the radio. Four other utensils stirred themselves periodically, the Christmas feast being helped along by her loving hands and a little bit of magic. She heard him shuffle in and looked up, tilting her head confusedly. “Leandro! _Está todo bien?_ ”

 

He nodded, coming to stand next to her. “ _Claro._ I just wanted to talk to you about something?”

 

A few growth spurts and a couple of inches led to him practically towering over her now, so she had to look up to stare at him. “Always. Go ahead, and while you talk stir this jam.” She forced the bowl into his hands, along with a mixer, and gestured for him to speak.

 

“Uh…” He watched as she held the pot with one hand, stirring with the other, and paused. Really, there was no way to cushion the news, so he settled on just cutting straight to it. “I’m going to ask Keith to marry me,” he said quickly. He stared at the jam he was stirring while he said it, too nervous to actually look at his mama.

 

There were a few seconds of tense silence, and then she moved from the stove, gently taking the bowl from his hands. Forcing him to look at her. He lifted his eyes from his toes to hers cautiously.

 

His mama smiled, her hands taking his own and holding firmly. Steady. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and smiled back tentatively. “When?” she asked.

 

“Tomorrow. Or, I guess tonight. After everyone goes to sleep, I think.”

 

Her hand tightened the slightest bit but her smile didn’t fade. “Oh, Lance… _mi cielito_ … this is great news,” she said happily.

 

He shuffled closer to her, his long arms wrapping around her in a warm hug. “Really?”

 

“ _Claro que sí!_ I wish you could see… ah, one minute, one second!” She pulled away and left the kitchen, shuffling quickly into the family room. There was a little rusting and then she was back, a blue box with a lighter blue bow wrapped around it in her hands. “Open this,” she stated, thrusting it into his hands.

 

He shot her a confused glance before complying, tearing off the bow and lifting the lid off of the box. He looked inside and pulled out the small picture frame. It was a picture from the summer, probably snapped by Veronica or Marco, of Lance and Keith laying under one of the palm trees in their backyard. They must have fallen asleep under the hot sunlight because both of their eyes were closed and they were both relaxed as they stretched out. But what was most obvious about the picture was the intimate feeling emanating from it. He stared at the photo closely, taking in the way they were wrapped around each other, both of them peacefully intertwined as they slept.

 

“This is what love looks like, Lance,” his mother said. She pointed at the frame insistently. “As soon as Vee showed me this, I knew you were on your way to figuring it out. You complete each other, my love. This is what I always wanted for you.” She paused just long enough to rest her hand on his shoulder softly. “And you’ve found it.”

 

His hands shook as he held the frame- despite feeling less nervous than when he had walked in. “I love you, mama.” He wasn’t sure why he said it. He just knew that he needed to tell her, needed her to realize how much she meant to him. “Thanks for always being here for me.”

 

“Oh, baby. I’m always here for you. You know that,” she replied quietly. “You don’t ever have to thank me for that.” She took the frame from his hands, setting it down on the table so it was safe, and pulled him back into a hug. “I love you, too.”

 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. After a while, Lance pulled back and cleared his throat. He pointed to the jam, now forgotten on the countertop. “Do you want me to get back to that?”

 

“Oh… yes,” she replied. She smirked as she stepped back towards the stove. “Stir the jam and tell me about your life, hm?”

 

* * *

 

The idea of having all of the McClains and Keith’s ragtag family of three for Christmas break had sounded pretty good in theory. It wasn't nearly as good in practice. The carnage of snowman printed paper and newspaper comics that doubled as wrapping paper, bows and tape laid all over the floor. Cards from a game of Exploding Snap were pushed under the couch. Keith had gotten a bewitched cauldron from Veronica, which he loved at first and quickly grew to hate as it overflowed and kept going until both of them were begging it to stop (in between choked out laughing as they watched the mess grow). Nadia and Sylvio had run with it down the hall, throwing it behind them like confetti as they played with their new toys.

 

Lance’s mom had barked out a brisk “clean it up!” that had cut all the laughter short. The McClain crew and Shiro, Adam and Keith all looked at each other before Keith and Lance threw their finger to their noses and yelled, “Not it!”

 

“Oh no,” Shiro insisted. “That’s bullshit. Keith and Vee were the ones who kept cheering on that goddamn cauldron.”

 

“Okay, yes, true. But,” Lance argued back, “I was the first to yell not it and he’s my plus one. So I guess it’s on all of you guys.”

 

Shiro looked bewildered while Adam and Marco laughed behind him. “You just made that up,” he accused. He poked Lance’s shoulder in annoyance as Veronica crept out of the room quietly behind his back.

 

“Maybe I did. Maybe not. But either way, my hand is on the doorknob, and Keith is next to me, and I’m leaving, so…” Lance fought back a grin as he twisted the handle. “You’re on your own!”

 

He yanked Keith behind him as he ran out the door, both of them laughing breathlessly and running away from the house. When they were far enough away from the house, they topped in place to catch their breath.

 

“We… ran… to the beach,” Keith gasped. “That’s like a mile, Lance.”

 

He huffed in response and held one finger up, indicating he needed a minute or five. When his breathing was relatively back to normal, he looked around at the dark ocean, taking in the emptiness of the beach and the quiet crashing of the waves. Keith was staring out at the water too, looking pensive as he watched the tide crash and back. Lance stared at the scene, then turned back to his best friend, his partner in crime, the person that he loved most, and decided that it was time. Now or never.

 

He turned so his hands were out of sight and shot off a text to Shiro, asking him to cover for them with the rest of the family. He got a short message back, encouraging him on, with a little smiling emoji at the end. He had to hold back a laugh at the emoji, not quite the right one to use for this moment, but so very Shiro that it was more reassuring than funny.

 

When he pocketed his phone again, Keith was facing him, a small smile on his face. The moon was bright and was bathing both them in shining white light, highlighting the dark features of his face. His eyes were bright and happy, the way they should always be, and Lance felt something in his chest lock in place.

 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” he asked, coming to stand next to Keith.

 

“Mhm, the running wasn’t enough for you?” he teased. He locked their hands together and gestured to the beach in front of them. “I’m kidding. Lead the way.”

 

They walked along the path adjacent to the beach for a while, hand in hand, before they decided to just leave their shoes at the edge and walk through the sand. The water crested, hitting their legs every so often, but neither of them particularly minded. Lance was trying to get to the edge of the strip, where the sand gave way to the cliffside and smooth rocks stuck out of the ocean.

 

“This trip was a good idea,” Keith said suddenly. He swung their hands back and forth as they walked. “I think Shiro and Adam are having a great time. They were talking about coming back here on vacation, just the two of them. And us, you know, when I’m out of the academy and you get a break from Mungos.”

 

“I’m glad they like it,” Lance replied. “My mom loves having them so they’re welcome back whenever they want.” He watched the water pass over their feet and then retreat, pulling some of the sand from under their steps. “It’s weird to think about where we’ll be in a few years. Me at Mungos, hopefully. You, working at the Ministry and bagging criminals.” He chuckled at the image of them in their uniforms and shrugged. “It’s just crazy that we’re this close to the rest of our lives.”

 

They were coming up on the bluffs, and the words were replaying in his mind on repeat. The same ones that had been since he had decided to propose a few months back. All he had to do was say them.

 

“We’ll be living together,” Keith said, almost to himself. He was staring at the water, his head turned away from Lance. Probably for the best- he was sure that his nerves were all over his face, and he didn’t want anything to give him away. “I’m happy we have each other,” he continued, a little louder.

 

The were closing in on the bluffs, which was great, because Lance was pretty sure that he was seconds away from chickening out. “Follow me,” he said. His hand was still interlocked with Keith’s own, not really giving him the option to stay behind.

 

He followed anyway, climbing up on the smooth rock behind Lance.

 

“Uh… sit down.” He was more jittery than he had ever been before. He waited for Keith to sit down before plopping down himself, his legs crossed underneath him. He faced the other boy, taking both of his hands. Lance’s thumb caressed the back of his hand lightly. “I just want to say something, if that’s alright?”

 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but nodded anyway, leaning closer.

 

“This is important so like, don’t interrupt okay?” Keith raised one eyebrow, but relented. “Cool. So we’re about to graduate, and I’m not worried or anything, before you jump to reassure me. We’ll be together, which is great, and probably wildly successful thanks to our big brains.” Keith smiled but didn’t speak. “And that’s going to be amazing. I’m already proud of you and you aren’t even in the academy yet. I can’t wait to start actually living _with_ you. Not just coexisting or whatever, but actually living. Getting groceries like boring adults. Getting take-out when we both have long work days and decide cooking is just not an option. Making pastelitos together now that I know that you love them.” The smile on his boyfriend’s face grew at that, and Lance felt his heartbeat skip the smallest beat. “And finding out about other things you love. I have a pretty good idea now, but I’m sure there’s something I don’t know, and I’m honestly so excited to find out.”

 

“I love you,” he interrupted.

 

“I knew that already,” Lance said with a grin. “And don’t interrupt!”

 

“Oh, sorry. Continue.”

 

“I’m almost done anyway. The point is that there’s so much time ahead of us, and if I’m being completely honest, I can’t imagine living any of that time without you. So the next step,” he paused as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out the small box. “The next step seems pretty obvious to me.”

 

“Lance,” Keith breathed.

 

“Shh, don’t interrupt, I have a flow and I’ll forget what I’m about to say if you interrupt.” He was mostly joking, because the box was out now, the box was open now, the ring that he had designed just for Keith was sitting in the moonlight now, glinting in all the right ways despite being a simple gold band. “What was I about to say?” He teased. “Oh, yeah. I got it. Will you marry me?”

 

He almost didn’t get all the words out. In a second, Keith had him on his back on the bluff and was kissing him breathlessly. He almost knocked the box out of Lance’s hand as he pressed their mouths together, his body halfway on top of Lance. One hand came up to press against his cheek as the kiss turned slow and sweet, the two of them taking in the heady feeling of being in love, unapologetically and completely.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Keith whispered accusingly in between short pecks to Lance’s face. “You set this up. I had no idea.”

 

“I had Shiro’s help.”

 

“Ah, that explains it,” he replied. He pressed a lingering kiss to Lance’s mouth before pulling back, his face lit up happily. “Do you want to put it on my hand or should I do it myself?” He teased.

 

Lance huffed, grabbing the box. “No, no, I will do it. Besides, there’s something I want to show you.” He pulled the band out of the box and held it out, pointing towards the inside of the band. “Do you know what that is?”

 

Numbers were carved into the band. Nine, one… “It’s the day we met,” he whispered.

 

“And the day my life changed. Because it was the day that fate brought me to you.”

 

Keith frowned, but his lower lip trembled slightly. “That’s really cheesy,” he muttered.

 

Lance grinned happily. “Yeah and you love it.”

 

“Ugh. Yeah, I do.”

 

* * *

 

April showers bring May flowers… and also piles and piles of pre-exam stress.

 

Despite the beautiful weather outside, Hogwarts best and brightest seventh year students were all shut indoors, passed out in corridors from all their studies or buried under towers of textbooks. The time for enjoying the outdoors was over: quidditch season had ended, the house cup awarded to Gryffindor (to absolutely no one’s surprise) and the groups heading with Professor Lovegood to Hogsmeade had gotten smaller and smaller as exams loomed closer.

 

Keith had taken to studying in the library, hiding himself among the Off-Limits section of textbooks. Pidge had quickly found his hiding spot while looking for one of her own and had joined him, keeping to herself mostly.

 

Naturally, Hunk and Lance had tracked them down, using their unparalleled detective skills.

 

“You stole my detection locket,” Keith deadpanned.

 

“To be fair, what’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine,” he pointed out, waving the gold band on his hand.

 

“We aren’t married yet,” Keith grumbled. He grabbed the locket back from his fiancé and clipped it around his neck. “So ask first, you jerk.”

 

Lance sighed and laid on top of Keith’s Advanced Potions textbook. “Wanted: A New Fiancé. One that isn’t mean to me.”

 

“I’m… I’m not _mean_ to you!” Keith smacked him with the feather end of his quill, a small smile breaking through his carefully composed grumpy face.

 

“Hey, lovebirds. If you don’t shut up, I’m going to punch you in the neck,” Pidge groaned. She glared at them over her glasses from a few feet away, a pile of textbooks stacked next to her. “Some of us are trying to study.”

 

“The exam is in an hour, Pidge. If you don’t know it by now then you never will,” Keith replied. “Whatever is going to happen is going to happen.”

 

“Say that again, Kogane. I dare you.” She held her wand up warningly, the tip of it glowing purple.

 

Hunk sat next to her, his nose in his own notes. He peered at the light coming from her wand and looked back at his friend cautiously. “I wouldn’t do it, man. I don’t even know what spell she’s thinking of.”

 

If Hunk, the best student in Charms, didn’t know the spell, that meant it wasn’t a very safe one. “Whatever,” he sighed. “I have to go to the Great Hall soon anyway.”

 

Lance whistled low in his throat. “What exam do you have today?”

 

“Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

 

There was a pause where they both stared at each other. “Wait. No… I’m in your class though?” He paled a little bit as he pulled out his phone. “What fucking day is it?”

 

“Tuesday.”

 

“ _Fuck._ I was so worried about Herbology that I completely forgot about Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

 

Hunk and Pidge both looked up from their books worriedly. “Please tell me you’re joking,” Pidge said.

 

Lance whipped around to throw his sweater at her angrily. “Of course I’m not joking! I’m freaking out!”

 

He felt a hand wrap around his wrist, pulling him to his feet. Keith had scooped up his own bag and Lance’s bag, and was already pulling them both towards the door. “Don’t freak out,” he said, his low voice soothing as he walked out of the room. “We have forty two minutes. We’ll do a crash course. You’ll be fine.”

 

Lance could hear the sound of Pidge and Hunk calling out as the door closed behind them.

 

“Good luck! We’re rooting for you!”

 

“See you on the other side!”

 

* * *

 

_The following list is a ranking, by student name, of the Seventh Year results of this year’s NEWT examinations. The scoring is as follows:_

 

_Passing Grades _

_Outstanding [O]_

_Exceeds Expectations [E]_

_Acceptable [A]_

 

_ Fail Grades  _

_Poor [P] (may possibly repeat)_

_Dreadful [D]_

_Troll [T] (fail with distinction)_

 

_ NEWT Examination Final Scores:  _

 

_Hunk Garrett: 5/5 Outstandings_

 

_Katherine Holt: 5/6 Outstandings, 1/6 Exceeds Expectations_

 

_Keith Kogane: 5/6 Outstandings, 1/ 6 Exceeds Expectations_

 

_Lance McClain: 6/6 Outstandings_

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s a wrap! again, thank you for reading this fic series. it was a lot of fun to write and hopefully it was just as fun for you to read. 
> 
>  
> 
> spanish translations:
> 
> Qué bola, prima? (what have you been up to, cousin?)  
> Lo mismo de siempre (same thing as always)  
> Ese amigo es tremendo mangon (your friend is hot)  
> pobrecito (poor baby)  
> Está todo bien (is everything okay?)  
> Claro/Claro que sí! (of course/of course!)  
> mi cielito (my little sky)


End file.
